bROkeN HeaRTs
by Warattete
Summary: i am sorry..give up on me .. cagalli turned and walked away into the shadows leaving Yzak Crying.. Yzak stared as Cagalli walked away. His mind thinking of one thing REVENGE.. on the guy who stole Cagalli from him..who is the guy? did his REVENGE plan suc
1. Chapter 1

**Can I love you? **

---------------------------------

**DESCLAMINER:**

Zoë: Yo! Everyone! I don't own any character in this story! Bud I think that the plot should be mine of course… (Zoë mutters on)

Yzak: oh come on! Go on with your damn freaking story! And get over with it!

Deakka: YZAK! She is the author! You must give Respect! And listen to her

Yzak: RESPECT? NO WAY MAN! Listen to her? I listen some more my ears can burst already!

Zoë: You are hopeless. You must be as polite as Deakka

Yzak: Him polite? OMG AM I DREAMING! Someone KNOCK ME!

POMP!

Yzak: OMG I said some one not TWO! No my! I wan to have leave from work! I cannot work like this I look ugly!

Deakka: actually u are ugly at the first place (mutters to himself)

Yzak: WHAT DID YOU SAY DEAKKA!

Yzak started scolding Deakka

Zoë: Omg… STOP IT YOU TWO! YZAK no such thing as leave from work in my story. The knock is not that bad! And DEAKKA you should watch what you are saying okay both of you?

Yzak: Yes and should replace my mother… mutters to himself

Zoë: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Yzak: I SAID YOU SHOULD REPLACE MY MOTHER!

Deakka: err this fight will never end And note don't be like Yzak .. She may put you in a difficult position in the story!

Zoë: DEAKKA! WHAT THE DID YOU SAY!

Zoë chase Deakka and Yzak down the corridor, scolding them…

Deakka and Yzak: HELP! (they screamed as they run down the corridor , their voices getting softer and softer…)

**

* * *

NORMAL POV****in the mall**

Cagalli found out that she was a coordinator. When Kira and Cagalli was born, they chose Kira to test one the ultimate coordinator and Cagalli did not know that she was a coordinator because she is staying in orb and she thinks that she father is the representative of orb. Orb is a neutral country and the representative is a natural therefore his child should not be a coordinator. So he kept her in the dark. Lacus have a long lost (different mother) sister, Miriallia. Lacus found out the truth and went to find her sister.

Mia had a brainwash and she met kira and you should know what happened.. She becomes obsessed with kira... And I mean OBSESSED. She has his picture all around her bedroom, study room and even BATHROOM! Just in front of her BATHTUB! So that every time she bath (which take like what 5 hours?) she can see the kira's face.

She sticks to kira everyday every hour and even follows him to the toilet... And once she almost followed him into the gents! She even crept into kira and his roommates' room and so called "admired" him and when he woke up, kira actually drop down his bed and mia chased kira all over the room because she just wanted to BATHE with him and in the end, kira seek help and his friends, Athrun, shinn, Auel, Yzak and Deakka. They locked her in the wardrobe.

Actually that was seriously the wrong place to choose to lock her in because when they decided to let her out, she was holding Kira's clothes and like hugging them like teddy bears, she even KISSED HIS BOXES!( err.. boy's underwear). Kira almost fainted at the sight.

Kira and Cagalli are brothers and sisters. Kira don't know lacus, Athrun also dun know lacus and Cagalli. Kira and Athrun met two new boys, Deakka, Yzak .Kira organized a beach party and everyone could invite anyone to the party. The objective is to celebrate the fact that he found his sister and that the war was ended. note... Lacus taught Cagalli and Miriallia how to sing well! And they found out that they both were singing talents!

* * *

Cagalli, lacus and Miriallia were shopping at the new mall at plant; Cagalli invited them to the beach party which is held later this afternoon) and buy some new clothes for the party. "Omg, the guy who saved me is your brother?" lacus asked Cagalli. "Duh! You can ask Miriallia… she saw him saving you.. You owe your life to my brother! So indirectly you owe me one!" Cagalli almost shouted that out as she looked at cool jeans.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Miriallia shouted as she pulled Cagalli away from the jeans section to the skirts section. "Get a life ... You are a gal remember? Forget about jeans! Must remember GAL GAL GAL GAL I AM A GAL! Got it?" Cagalli laughed as the crowd look at Miriallia shout. Lacus stepped forward and pulled Cagalli away from Miriallia. "She is right Cagalli, you should start to wear dresses and skirts since war is already over!"lacus reasoned with Cagalli.

-------------------------------------------------

**Cagalli POV **

_ "Oh god! Lacus is also saying the same damn thing.. I hate skirts I hate them more then I hate yuuna… so how am I going to survive with a skirt when I almost died living with yuuna Omg they better prepare for me to die if they want me to wear a dress... I still remember the first time I wore a dress.. I almost killed the person we asked me to wear a dress and I totally dropped off my seat when I heard yuuna saying " cags dear.. You have to wear a dress today.. And must be a sexy one!" OMG what am I going to go now? I should listen to lacus but a skirt? Maybe I should try though.. If I don't die... My brother should celebrate … SERIOUSLY! GIVE ME A BREAK! AHHHHHHHHH!_

---------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Cagalli was shaken back by Miriallia. "GET A LIFE CAGALLI!" (Seriously do Miriallia shout so much?) "MIRIALLIA STOP SHOUTING MY EARS ARE BRUSTING SOON!" Cagalli got angry and shouted back. Lacus came back bringing a very sexy but sweet mini skirt and a singlet with bare back shirt. "Stop shouting and get into the changing room and try these!" lacus finally could not take them and raised her voice a little then normal. "You wan me to try that? HELL NO!" Cagalli shouted.

"Hell no? HEAVEN YES AND GO NOW!" Miriallia got real angry and shouted at Cagalli. Cagalli was shocked as well as lacus. Cagalli went into the changing room and changed trying not to let Miriallia get angry again... She changed into the skirt and shirt and they fit her perfectly! Miriallia was overjoyed and decided that Cagalli would wear that tomorrow to the party. Cagalli did not dare to say no because Miriallia just returned to normal and better not make her angry again. Lacus found a dress that is strapless and sleeveless above her knee and has three spits up her thigh. Miriallia settled on a mini skirt and a normal sleeveless shirt. they bought the clothes and went back to prepare for the party.

* * *

**Change Scene **in kira's room with his roommates

"Come on just go! It would be fun! "Kira was trying to persuade Athrun, Yzak, and Deakka to go to the beach party. In the end they agreed. "Oh Man ... Don't make me regret it ok if not.. Let see.. I will tell the whole school that you actually suck your thumb from young until now.. Ok deal?" Deakka "proposed" Athrun and Yzak were smirking at kira making him feel uneasy. "No one knows he suck his thumb at night!"kira thought to himself "DEAL" kira shouted. Deakka smirked. "It better not be a wrong choice!" he thought to himself.

"OMG YOU ALL ACTUALLY ARE GOING?" Yzak shouted. "Why not?" Athrun asked. "Oh whatever since you all are going I am going too.". "Oh man with Yzak there? I don't think that there will be even one person that wont de offended by him.."kira thought to himself. "Oh come on, let's so buy some clothes to wear!" Yzak suggested. "OH yzak you don't have any clothes at home! Omg you could wear you previous ZAFT uniform there!" Athrun suggested to Yzak. UH huh Athrun pressed on the wrong wire.

"BOOM!" Yzak pushed Athrun to the floor and started to wrestle each other.. Base on their physical view, Athrun is stronger but When Yzak is angry, he could kill even a elephant. "so who do you think will win?" deakka asked kira. " mmm lets see er .. They both will not win .. Too weak !" Kira replied. Athrun and Yzak stopped and looked at him. "WE WILL SEE WHO IS WEAK!" Athrun shouted and he joined forces with Yzak and wrestled Kira." I WAS ONLY JOKING!" kira shouted before he is being wrestled by Yzak and Athrun

Deakka was shocked.. as in TOTALLY SHOCKED! "YZAK JOINING FORCES? OH MY GOSH AM I DREAMING OR AM I CRAZY?" Deakka thought to himself. He went to the wall and actually knocked his head on the wall CONTINUUOSLY! (Okay that was stupid ... and I know that!) Everybody stopped wrestling and stared at him.. And they stopped at the wrong time and worst! Is their position…

------------------------------------

Suddenly the door banged open. "kira!" the pink-haired girl shouted out but she stopped at the sight. Deakka was banging his head Athrun was just on top of kira, and almost kissing kira. Yzak was laying on the floor almost kissing Athrun's bum. ALMOST! Bud den Yzak moving a little and "POM!" they all fell from their position and Athrun kissed kira at the cheek and Yzak kissed Athrun's bum!

Mia was furious. She rushed forward and pulled kira up and went to give Athrun a slap! "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DARLING BABY KIRA AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE HIM AND EVEM KISS HIM! KIRA IS NOT GAY! DON'T PULL KIRA WITH YOU AND BECOME A GAY!" mia shouted at Athrun's face and after that athrun's face was washed... but with all the disgusting saliva of mia's.

Yzak was half way cleaning his mouth when he saw athrun's face it was totally priceless! You can see his face dripping saliva! When mia turned back to kira, kira was not there! Mia looked everywhere and she found him rolling on the floor LAUGHING! Mia was so hurt, she pulling him up and gave him a slap. "PA!" but it did not land on kira's face. Kira squat down in time and mia slapped DEAKKA who was still knocking his head on the wall. And amazingly it stopped Deakka from banging.

Deakka was shocked! Mia was like "stunned" standing down there. And this is when everyone noticed her outfit. It was damn sexy. Her so called dress stopped high above her knee and it is strapless and so low that almost half of her boobs could be seen. But seriously she had the worst figure in the world! They almost vomit seeingthe revolting view.. Suddenly a idea pop into Deakka's mind. Something that is gonna make eveyone here happy.. Deakka smirked...

* * *

Zoe: oh no what will deakka do? omg omg omg

Yzak: MAKE HIM DO SOMETHING BAD ! REAL BAD!

Deakka: cough cough I am here for your INFORMATION!

REVIEW REVIEW ! PRETTY PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ttwo **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters as I said in chapter one! **

**Continued from the previous scene **

Deakka immediately took a blind fold and cover Mia's eyes and told them his plan. "Kira! Kira! Where are you! Help me I cannot take this blind fold off! It's too tight!" Mia screamed helplessly. (Well who cares?).

"Mia! Why don't you come here and I will help you unfold the blind fold? Follow my voice!" Kira said as he walked out of the door and across the corridor leading Mia to the rubbish trout.

"Kira where are you!" with that mia crawled into the rubbish trout, and "AHHHHHH!" mia screamed at the TOP of her lungs (still no use! nobody bothers!) "DOWN GOES OUR ANNOYING FRIEND!"

Deakka cheered. Everybody at the hallway was stunned and they actually congratulated kira and the others! (So that shows her "famous" reputation!)

"Hey, Today is free ice cream day! For only students like us! Do you all want to go and have some ice cream and any be shop for the party?" Athrun suggested after looking at Mia being tortured.

They agreed and went out. They had ice cream and went separate ways to shop for their own things,

**While at the girls side…. **

"OH EARTH TO CAGALLI! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING SINCE WE CAME BACK... WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIG!" Miriallia shouted at the top of her lungs at Cagalli's ear.

"OK OK I AM UP!" "POMP!" Cagalli came up so fast that she hit Miriallia and she fell down HARD on the floor. Cagalli didn't even felt the pain, she got out of her bed, yes, but she stepped on Miriallia.

This made Miriallia scream in horror and shout in pain. Only then Cagalli realized that she is stepping on Miriallia! "OH MY GOD! MIRIALLIA! SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Cagalli shouted in horror as she helped Miriallia up.

"Cagalli I am gonna get back at you someday!" clung onto the chair and managed to throw a lamp on her head. "OUCH!" Cagalli screamed and they chased each other all around the room.

"Stop chasing already! We should check if we need top buy any more things!" lacus shouted from her room so that Cagalli and Miriallia can hear her over the commotion they are making.

Cagalli immediately ran into her room and slammed the door at Miriallia face. Her nose was so red..._ (And when I say red nose does it remind you of Rudolf the red nose reindeer? He he)_

Cagalli started laughing in her room, rolling on the floor. It took her about tem minutes to cool down and pack her things, it was then she realized that she had forgotten to buy the necklace to pair up with the dress.

"I forgot to buy something!" the three of them shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They went to change and got ready to go out.

They went their separate ways as they need to buy different things….

**Cagalli's side of situation**

"_OMG where the hell am I going to find a suitable necklace? Should have checked my things earlier! DAMN!" _Cagalli said as she turned a corner in a fast pace and bumped into a boy about her age.

"_Who the hack bumped into me? I am in the rushest rush and who is this bloody guy who DUMPED INTO ME!" _Cagalli thought as she looked up. Her eyes met green emerald ones (know who?)

"Are you okay?" the boy asked politely, reaching for her with his hand wanting to help her.

"AM I OKAY? YOU DARE TO ASK ME? HOW DARE YOU IF I AM LATE, YOU ARE DEAD!" Cagalli screamed, at the same time lifted her hand and...

"PA!"

The emerald eyed guy was in total shocked. A boy slapped him for no reason! . Cagalli stalked away towards the necklace shop thinking about that guy she saw.

"He_ was a total Freak! How dare he dump into me ! it is his misfortune to have met me when I am in a RUSH! OMG I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" _and she ran to the shop and purchased a suitable necklace and went back to change for the party.

The emerald eyed guy was still shocked. He decided to stop thinking about it and when he saw his watch, and he screamed, "OH HEAVEN HELP ME!" it was almost time for the party and he dashed back. _(I am not sure if heaven help him though!)_

**Lacus'side situation **

Lacus forgotten to buy a pair of shoe to wear for the party so she rushed into the shop and picked a suitable pair of shoe. In the end, she was supposed to buy only one pair of shoe but temptation did not let she go so easily.

In the endest end, she bought 12 pairs of shoe. (_you might wan to pause and think " how the hell is she going to take all that!")_ She was managing all the bags when someone ran across her making her lose her balance and fall, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall but..

The fall never came! She felt two strong arms carrying her. She opened her eyes and they looked deep into lavender ones.

Lacus stayed in the guy's arm for 4 minutes as she still could not taker her eyes off the lavender ones. Suddenly, she realized that she was in his arms for very long, she stood up and out of his arms.

"Thank you" lacus said politely to the lavender eyed guy. "No problem, do you need help with all these?" the lavender eyed guy pointed to the pile of bags which contained her shoes that she just bought.

Lacus, being for socialable person, nodded without and even gave him a smile. The guy helped lacus with the things and they walked back. They did not talk much on their way.

When they reached the house, lacus said "thank you and goodbye!" The lavender eyes guy said goodbye too but when lacus is going into the house, she hear a voice "Will we meet again?" he asked.

Lacus turned around and replied a sentence that she loved a lot. "Leave that to fate" she gave him the sweetest smile and went into the house

The lavender eyed guy smiled and went back to his own house to prepare for the party.

**Miriallia side situation**

Miriallia had forgotten to buy hair accessories. She found the shop earlier then others and had a lot of time to spare so she went to a café and enjoyed coffee.

The café was full and she was lucky to have found a seat.

She was enjoying the peace and the coffee when a voice spoke "Can I join you? There is no more seats left" Miriallia nodded without looking up. The guy seated down and ordered the same coffee as Miriallia (coincidence they like the same coffee).

Miriallia heard him order the same coffee and looked up. The guy was staring at the scenery outside the café. The guy felt Miriallia staring and looked at her. She stared right into his brown eyes.

"_oh my gosh , he has beautiful eyes…"_ and she just continued staring! When the waiter served his coffee, he broke the staring to thank the waiter. Miriallia realized that she was staring and looked away.

When she finished her coffee, she looked at the clock, it was about time for her to go, but she was such a clumsy person. She tripped and f…e….l…l…. (I think she is gonna break a bone ...) BUT! The guy reached out and grabbed her to him in time.

She blushed. No one had ever held her at her waist so close before. She thanked him softly and ran out of the café and back home.

The guy smiled at her and looked at her run. Miriallia never know that that guy was watching her…he finished his drink and walked home on the way meeting Athrun.

They talked about each of their meetings and Deakka laughed all the way back to their house because on Athrun's face, a deep red hand mark is there …

**Back at the girl's house**

Cagalli was the first to reach home. She was sitting at the couch, very angry, thinking about what happened just now.

Lacus was second to reach and actually she was in a very good mood but when she saw Cagalli, she held back her smile and remind Cagalli to change for the party and asked her to remind Miriallia too.

Not long after Lacus went up, Cagalli seemed to have her cheerful mood back (funny Huh!) and she reminded Miriallia to change immediately. They went to their rooms and started to change.

In the end, Miriallia and Lacus had to "wrestle" Cagalli to make her wear make up. They helped her to put make up and help her to do here hair. AT LAST! They are ready to move their butts to the party! _Woo hooo!_

**Now to the boys' house**

Kira was the first to reach the house, he was in good mood and was thinking about what had happened just now. "She is so beautiful ... And has such beautiful hair and eyes..." kira thought to himself as he smiled without him knowing.

Yzak did not go out because he did not wan any free ice cream or any stroll. He stayed at home reading. When he heard someone come back, he peeks out of his room and saw kira smiling to himself. _"He's mad .." _he did not bother much and continued his reading.

When Deakka and Athrun come back, Deakka's laughter brought kira back to reality and Yzak to the living room. "What is wrong Deakka? Why are you laughing like mad?" Yzak asked.

Deakka could not answer he just pointed to Athrun's face... The red mark... It is not that obvious already but could be seem faintly. Each of them were surprised that they met different people that day and the laughed at Athrun's encounter. _(Actually I pity him..)_

They finished talking and found out that they were almost late. They rushed back to their rooms and changed into their clothes and they are ready to have some fun!

**This is my first story! I hope that you can review!**

**I hope that you can review to tell me if I should continue writing. I will write until the party. If I don't get any reviews, I would stop writing for this story. Please review! Thanks a bunch! and sorry for the typo errors !**

**And thank you for your review Miich and Jenniferseedlover ! thank you so much**

**In chapter three…**

**They will meet each other again, how will they meet? What will happen at the party? Cagalli, Lacus and Miriallia were asked to perform for the party but will they accept? Find out in chapter tthree! **

**Zoey :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter tthree **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters as I said in chapter one and two! **

Chapter tthree

Woo Hoo ITS PARTY TIME!

**Lets see how is our ladies are doing!**

"OH MY FREAKING GOD …" Cagalli shouted as she looked at the crowd. "Cagalli god is in heaven okay not here if He is here, I'll faint for you to see ok and ah he is not your god for goodness sake! Miriallia mocked Cagalli.

"Fine whatever, I'll go and find my younger brother now... you two wait here" Cagalli ran away almost tripping because she has never ever worn a shoe like she is wearing now... So damn freaking high... and pointy

Lacus and Miriallia waited for Cagalli to return and talked about their encounter. They were surprised that they both met a guy that day!

**

* * *

Guys what the hell are you doing?**

The guys reach the party later than the girls. Kira decided to find her sister because he had a favor to ask her. The others waited for him at the food counter almost eating every thing there.

Kira bumped into someone and saw that the person was actually his sister. "Oh my god, Cagalli! Just the person I wanted to see. I heard that someone taught you and your friend so sing and dance right? "Kira asked.

Cagalli looked at his brother suspiciously and replied a yes. "Than can you and your friends perform at the beginning of the party? Pur-lease? Pleaseee? For your one and only beloved brother?" kira pleaded and blinked his eyes continuously.

Cagalli was taken aback. Sing and dance? But looking at her brother pleading her with his damn eye lashes made her disgusted, thus she agreed and went to find her two friends to convince them to perform for her LITTLE sissy brother.

**

* * *

Normal POV(girls)**

Cagalli went back to tell her friends about the singing and dancing thingy and they actually said yes... "OH MY GOD THEY ARE MAD!" Cagalli thought as lacus and Miriallia pulled her to the dressing room to change for the performance.

Cagalli was sitting at the mirror staring at Lacus and Miriallia as they chose what to wear and Cagalli almost dropped out of her chair when they showed her a skirt and a long sleeve shirt. But amazingly, they actually persuaded Cagalli to wear the clothes

Cagalli wore the clothes with annoyance. They changed and wore make up. Later they helped Cagalli with her make up, having her struggle like hell and all, they finally stepped back to "admire" their work.

"OOH MY GOSH CAGALLI! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Miriallia shrieked at her "work". They decided with their song and how are they going to dance and instructed the band. Everything seems to be fine and they are ready to make some guys drool lets say at least two buckets full!

* * *

**Normal POV (boys)**

"Ok done, my sister and her friends are going to perform soon! No drooling and ogling on them or face my wrath!" Kira said slash screamed as he approached his friends. "Your sister? Never heard you talk about your sister before and I didn't even know you had a sister. Wow. "Athrun said with a smirk on his face.

Kira looked at his friend suspiciously and said or almost shouting "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO MY SISTER NOR TOUCH HER. OR I WILL TELL ALL YOUR FANS TO FUCK YOU UPSIDE DOWN! OR DO YOU WANT INSIDE OUT! AND THEN I'LL STAB YOU AND AND…. FEED YOU TO THE BLASTED DOGS!" Athrun finally looked scared and the others were shocked, as in Deakka dropped out of his seat and Yzak swallowed a piece of cake WHOLE and unfortunately … he choked.

Kira looked at Yzak as he tried to vomit the cake out and Deakka using a surprisingly humongous stainless steel plate to "pat" (" pat" as In like Slap the whole damn freaking thing) Yzak's back.

_"I don't think that Deakka knows what the fish fuck he is doing at the moment." _Kira thought as he looked at them trying not to laugh. Deakka finally realized what was he doing and threw the stainless steel plate away but unfortunately hit Athrun's head.

Yzak surprisingly finally got the disgusting cake out and Athrun was trying to wrestle Deakka while rubbing his forehead.

The whole "process" when on for like ten minutes but stopped as the MC of the day started off with "SHUT UP YOU SUCKERS THERE AND LISTEN TO MOI NOW!cough Welcome everyone! Today we are going to start with a performance with the famous pop star Lacus Clyne and her friends Cagalli and Miriallia!"

"I can see that you protect your sister very much "Athrun whispered to Kira.

"If you dare to lay a finger on Cagalli you will be fucked by 100 over ladies who would be happy to do it! You got that… OR do you want 200! Seriously I don't think that you can endure that much ladies fucking you though. But too bad if you lay a finger you will die of exhaustion!" Kira whispered back to Athrun

" Cagalli? The girl that is going to perform?" Athrun asked. Kira looked at him and gave him a WHY-ARE-YOU-SO-STUPID- face.

"Oh! Yah you told us just now!" Athrun tried to look stupid as he whispered back to him.

" Shhh! its starting!" Kira whispered excitedly to him.

The song _BELIEVE (girl's VERSION)_ came on and a ravishing young lady walked out from the back stage, Capturing kira's attention hundred percent.

**

* * *

Kira's POV**

Kira started at the pink haired gal that is singing.

" _That gal looks familiar!"_

"_OMG? You really have s short term memory idiot"_

"_how are you to call me a idiot you baka"_

" _idiot and baka is the same moron"_

" _that's it who the hack are you!"_

" _oh let me introduce myself I am your angel conscience who is trying to knock your head to help you remember her! AND! If you dare to lay a finger on me I will make sure that Athrun will do something to your sister and will not be fucked by 100 or 200 ladies.."_

" _do you know what?" _

"_what?"_

" _if you don't go now .. I will absolutely make sure that you shut your freaky mouth up"_

" _Oh ! so you think you can do it?"_

" _try me!"_

" _fine I will stay here forever and ever and ever and ever …and…"_

_Before conscience can finish .. guess what Kira say ?_

" _oh my god you are totally hopeless never mind I will help you"_

_and he poured over twenty glasses of COLD COLD water on conscience_

" _OH MY GOD I AM SO DAMN FREAKING COLD! GGRRRR. FINE YOU WIN!"_

_And conscience went Away leaving a smirking Kira still staring at the girl… _

_"She has a sweet voice OH YA SHE IS THE GIRL THAT I MET TODAY NO WONDERE SHE LOOKS FAMILIER!"_ kira thought finally without his irritating conscience interrupting. Whew!

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"Lets welcome Miriallia - sama!" the MC of the day (who scolded Athrun and the others and wanted to kill them and and.. oh lets get back to the damn story).

Miriallia walked out singing her part of the song. She walked to Lacus and they singed the chorus together.

"Finally LET'S WELCOME CAGALLI SAMA!"The Mc of the day practically shouted at the mike

Cagalli walked out and amazingly captured more guy's attention then Lacus and Miriallia! She sang her part of the song and they went into the chorus together and when it came to the faster and more energetic part, they "tear" their clothes showing a sleeveless shirt and a mini short pant. (When they are tearing, all the boy's eyes are staring he he!)

They started singing energetically and jumped around. Soon everyone followed and danced around. The party was going in full swing! Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia went down the stage and went to sing and dance with other people.

Athrun was standing and looking at Cagalli still cannot believe that the guy no .. no.. a girl ! Athrun smiled as Cagalli danced with Kira. He noticed that she was a great singer and dancer. Athrun touched his face and remembered the slap.

Shinn was also staring at Cagalli and thought that she was very beautiful and as well very cool type of girl. He danced with a girl called Lunamaria and went on and danced with Cagalli.

It was Lacus turn to sing so Cagalli asked shinn "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" trying to beat over the music. "SHINN ASUKA! WHAT IS YOURS?" shinn shouted almost breaking his lungs. "NICE TO MEET YOU! HAVE TO SING NOW SEE YOU LATER!" Cagalli replied, Shinn nodded and Cagalli went on to sing her part.

After Kira danced with Cagalli, he danced with lacus. " HI WE MEET AGAIN!" kira shouted trying not to have to suffer from sore throat afterwards. "YA! I ILL FIND YOU LATER!" lacus tried to shout but she did not want to shout more so she decided to talk to him later.

Miriallia was actually dancing with a guy but the guy was kind of "snatched" by his girlfriend (maybe). Another guy came out from nowhere and danced with her. They unlike the others, kept quite all the time (except that they are screaming and slapping and jumping to the beat and of course having fun!).

Yzak was watching with Athrun but of course at different girls! (How can they have the same taste as each other? Omg I am writing as if girls are food! No way man! D) Yzak was watching Deakka and Miriallia dancing. Yzak had already laid his eyes on Miriallia.

He was not watching but STARING! No No... yes yes! he was staring at Miriallia but he was GLARING at Deakka. (Glaring like Deakka killed his parents touch wood bLeaH ). NO NO he was glaring draggers. (OH whatever he is just glaring okay! I want to get back to the freaking story!)

All the three girls were having so much fun that they did not realize someone watching them.

Yzak is staring at Miriallia, Athrun is staring at Cagalli (ok I have to say this VERY VERY clearly, Athrun is staring at Cagalli because he cannot believe that she is the boy that slapped him that day and blah blah blah ) and so WHO is staring at Lacus

" OMG she is so pretty, she looks like my previous sister who had passed away …!" Heine thought to himself as he stared at her

* * *

Finally, the song finished and Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia went up to stage and bowed. Everyone clapped so damn freaking loud that the claps woke up someone… (Not going to tell you know who it is)

"Who the hell woke me up! "The person shouted as he looked out of the window. He saw Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia and he smirked. "Ah... my three little "princesses" he whispered. But his whispering woke up a girl by the name of Fllay.

"Three "princesses"? You found them?" Fllay asked him as she walked to him. (note: she is naked and no no they never HMM MM they just had an intimate time that night).

"Yes, I found them and you are going to help me... Are you not?" he asked as he kissed for roughly at her lips, but she liked it.

"Of course my lord" Fllay replied as she kissed him back.

The "person" had Fllay tired around his little finger, and Fllay would do anything for him. ( when I say anything, it means EVERYTHING.)

He carried Fllay to the bed and kissed her while his hand wondered around. Fllay lie in his arms and fall asleep.

The person let Fllay smell something that would make sure that she stays asleep until he comes back and makes

The person smirked as he changed and went down to take a closer look. As he was about to go down, a picture dropped out from the person's pocket.

He bent down to retrieve it, when he looked at the picture, memories flow back to his mind and tears started to find their way to his eyes. He wept the tears away and went to have a closer look at the party and his three little "princesses"

All the three girls were having fun but they did not realize someone watching them, not the boys but someone else (from the previous paragraph that person) smirking

"_I am going to have my revenge on them ... for what they had done to me…and my future"_ he said as he closed his fingers on the picture….

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hi guys!**

**This is Zoë! How? Do you like my Chapter tthree? Erm and about the fucked by 100 over women that part? Those Athrun fans I mean no offence! **

**I hope that you like my chapter tthree and please please review so that I know if I should continue! And sorry for the typo errors! **

**Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed (even though it's so little). I don't really mind! Have to always look on the bright side of life!**

**Thanks!**

**Zoë **

**

* * *

In chapter ffour…..**

**Will the person's identity be revealed? Who is the person? What does he want from our three ladies? And how will our ladies get to know our guys?**

**+ In chapter ffour …+**

**Lacus was abused … Cagalli was kidnapped… Miriallia was injured… what is happening? **


End file.
